Raw Emotion
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Hiatus- When Mikihisa and Keiko discover Ryu's new ability gained through pseudo death, they realize Ryu may be in danger. RyuxTamao and MikixKeiko.
1. Homecoming

**- Homecoming -**

The sun was shining down brightly on the group that waited outside of the foreboding cave that had long earned the title of the entrance to the Nether realm. Tao Ren sat in the shade of a large drop off above the sandy beach. He was meditating quietly and trying his hardest to not injure the Ainu, HoroHoro, who insisted on pestering him to no extent. Not far away from them, Asakura Yoh lay in the sand, taking advantage of his shirt and shorts to soak up the sun's heat. The heat now and then lulled him into a peaceful nap, giving him more reason to ignore the warnings of cancer from his best friend, Oyamada Manta. Unlike Yoh, Manta was covered with a hat and sun screen and sat in the shade of an umbrella, worried as usual about health. Some distance away was Yoh's father, Mikihisa, who stood tall and strong, watching the entrance, or rather the exit, of the large cave and turning away only when he felt it necessary to reassure his father-in-law's apprentice, Tamao, who had been pacing since they arrived at the cave. Not far away from them, the spirits Amidamaru, Bason, and Tokagero were going back and forth between arguing and laughing, while Tamao's yamagami spirits, Ponchi and Konchi, made perverted suggestions to Kororo (which would then earn punishment from Mikihisa's own yamagami spirits).

The reason they had gathered here was the same, and yet different. They all were waiting for their friend Bokuto no Ryu to emerge from the cave. He had entered over a week earlier, and after nine days, Tamao had divined that he would emerge that day. Yoh and Manta anticipated a lighter workload from their friend, Anna, once Ryu returned. Horo anticipated a great buffet from the ex-gangster while Ren was more specific and looked forward to a _good_ Chinese meal, and entertained the prospect of a strong opponent that took battles seriously (he had decided while Yoh was strong, he was also too annoying). Mikihisa awaited his return with high hopes for his eldest student. Even when he had met the sixteen-year-old gangster he could tell the young man had the potential of a great shaman (though never as great as his own son). Tamao was the most eager for Ryu's return. Despite the awkward beginning of their friendship, she and Ryu had grown to know each other well in the kitchen. Though she was unsure of his feelings, she knew that she had found somebody she could care about almost as much as she cared about her Yoh-sama. It was even a bonus that Ryu was so interested in cooking (unlike Yoh, who was more interested in being lazy than learning the correct way to make an omelette). As for Tokagero, he was more or less dragged away from the Asakura estate. While he was glad his partner would be coming out that day, he was also interested in a rare opportunity to spy on Yoh's mother, ergo Mikihisa prohibited him from being in the estate alone.

"This is boring," Tokagero complained. "Let's just go back to the estate. He knows how to get back."

"But if Ryu-san is ill, how will he get back?" Bason replied. He wasn't truly worried about Ryu, but he knew his young master's sensitive tastebuds were in peril.

"Ryu-san is strong, though," Amidamaru replied with a smile. "He awoke in only a day after you first possessed him, Tokagero, and he is much stronger than Yoh-dono was when he entered the cave. I don't understand why you wouldn't want to stay with us and gloat when he comes out unharmed."

Tamao looked back with a nervous expression. "Are you sure he'll be alright?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

"Tamao's right," Manta called, sitting in a hole of cool sand which much resembled a nest and a small frown on his face. "Mikihisa-san, Yohmei said before that it could have completely changed Yoh's personality."

"Aa," Mikihisa replied. "For some it does effect the personality. Even the soul."

"Then why are you so relaxed!" Horo yelled, and then yelped when the flat side of Ren's quan-dao hit him in the face.

"It does seem odd that you never worry about your children or students," Ren said cooly, not bothering to even open his eyes.

"Hmm," Mikihisa replied. Had his mask been off, the group would have discovered where Yoh got his expressions from. "Ryu-san has seen what most of you have seen. After Top of Star, I doubt pseudo death would have dangerous effects on any of you."

"Even Manta?" Yoh asked curiously while sitting up, and then grinned when he saw the blonde start spazzing, claiming that he would never survive the cave.

"I cannot say for him, Yoh," Mikihisa replied. "But maybe so. He didn't even pass out after Mosuke possessed him the first time."

"Ne. Maybe you are a shaman after all!" Yoh laughed while pulling Manta into his lap to squeeze him. "Faust and Ryu will be so happy! A new member of Team Funbari!"

"Yoh-kun, I can't breath!" Manta gasped.

Ren looked up to the cave thoughtfully, and then smirked. "He's taking long enough. I could have gone through that cave in a couple of days."

"Care to test your luck?" Horo asked with a smirk. "Bet I could get through it in a day."

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Ren demanded. "I grew up in the dark. This would be nothing."

"I grew up in lengthy labor!" Horo snapped. "You're just a spoiled rich brat!"

"And you're a useless Ainu!"

"Oh yeah!"

"There they go again," Tamao sighed, and then looked up to the cave worriedly. "Mikihisa-sama, do you really think Ryu-san is safe? He hasn't had food or water for so long..."

"He will be fine," Mikihisa replied. "In no time you two will be in the kitchen again, and you can bet Anna will drive him as much as ever."

"Hee. Pretty soon, Tamao," Yoh teased with a friendly smile. "Then you and Ryu can cook for us all you want."

"Yoh-sama" Tamao groaned while letting her head droop, then she looked back to the cave while clutching her Ouija board tightly. Aside from her growing feelings for the older teen, she didn't like it when her friends went into that cave. She always worried that something would go wrong and they wouldn't return. It certainly wasn't a place she could bring herself to enter for any reason. With a sigh she sat down in the sand, ignoring Yoh's cries as Manta attacked him with his dictionary for hugging him again. She reached ahead of her to grab a stick, and then began writing recipes in the sand, hoping to take her mind away from worrying. It didn't work as well as she had hoped, so threw the stick away and looked up to the cave again. After several minutes, she frowned curiously when she heard something inside the cave. She stood up and stared at the opening for several minutes, and then looked up to Mikihisa. "Mikihisa-sama, is it..."

Mikihisa held a hand up to silence her and listened over Ren and Horo's arguing, and Yoh's pleading for Manta to have mercy. Several minutes later he looked down to Tamao. "I'd say it's him." He looked back and watched the cave, ignoring the squeak of rejoice from the young girl. Minutes later a smile formed behind his mask as a silhouette became visible inside the cave.

"Manta I promise I won't..." Yoh began, and then fell silent when he noticed Tamao seemed somewhat excited. He looked to the cave for a moment, and then smiled as Ryu stumbled out and landed on the sand with a grunt. "Ryu!"

"Huh?" Ren and Horo stopped their arguing to look, and then each gave their own smirk. Ren didn't move, but Horo began walking over.

"Ryu-san!" Tokagero called while appearing next to his shaman partner and grinned. "I knew ya had it in ya, buddy!"

"Ryu!" Tamao called while running over to the young man, then fell to her knees and shook his shoulders. "Ryu-san? Ryu-san?"

"Mm?" Ryu opened his eyes. He certainly wasn't attractive at the moment. Dirt and who knows what else was plastered to his face and clothes, his hair, which had been pulled back in a more sensible ponytail, was matted, and his eyes, which were squinting in the burning sunlight, were the best display of dehydration and hunger. Still he smiled a bit, and then closed his eyes.

"Ryu-san, are you alright?" Manta asked while walking over, but stopped when Yoh raised his arm to block him.

"Is he okay, Dad?" Yoh asked with a frown.

"He'll be fine when we get some food and water in him," Mikihisa replied, and then looked to Ren and Horo. "Since you two seem to be indulging in your team spirit, why don't you help him to walk."

"What!" the Tao and Ainu yelled.

Tamao studied Ryu worriedly, noticing dried blood beneath his nose, and then a small smile formed. "Did you walk into a wall?" she asked with a meek smile, and then looked up when Mikihisa walked over.

"Ryu-san, get up," Mikihisa said, not in an aggressive tone like Anna's, but still firm.

Ryu groaned at the command but obediently got up on weak legs.

"Ryu-san, how do you feel?" Mikihisa asked sternly.

Ryu was quiet for a moment, and then smiled slightly. "I feel great." A moment later his stomach growled loudly, and then he grinned nervously. "Well, maybe not great..." A moment later he toppled over, accidentally knocking Tamao over in the process. When he hit the ground he groaned, starved and exhausted.

"Idiot," Ren said cooly, and then watched as Yoh and Horo helped the shaman back to his feet.

"Tamao, go ahead and prepare dinner," Mikihisa instructed. "I will be home late. The rest of you get Ryu-san home and fed."

"And then what, Dad?" Yoh asked curiously.

Mikihisa thought for a moment, and then raised his index finger to show he had thought of something. "I believe Anna and Pirika left you and Horo each a training schedule. Finish them if your futons are uninviting."

"Huh? No way!" Horo cried.

"My own flesh and blood," Yoh sobbed.

Mikihisa chuckled while looking to Ren. "If you want, you can come with me to train."

"I don't need help from Asakuras," Ren replied icily, and then turned and began walking away. "Bason, come."

"Yes, Bucchama," Bason replied while waving to Amidamaru, and then followed his young master.

"Don't worry, Yoh-kun," Manta laughed, forgetting his grudge against the shaman. "Anna-san didn't give you a diet plan. I'll make you some training treats."

"Really! Manta you're the best!" Yoh sobbed idiotically while tackling the blonde, leaving Ryu and Horo off balance. He glanced up and stared at the pile of Ainu and chef for a moment, and then giggled nervously. "Sorry."

By late evening, the young shamans (plus one human) reached the estate. Tamao, who had gone ahead and didn't need to stop for Ryu, had returned to find that Keiko had prepared several chicken breasts, which Tamao in turn used in salads. The remaining broth was used to make a quick soup, and she squeezed some fresh orange juice, knowing it would please Yoh.

The time she spent in the kitchen wasn't enjoyed as much by the other shamans, though. On several occasions they would have to stop so either Ryu or they could rest. Manta, along with Amidamaru and Kororo, continued to be a cheerleader for them, but it didn't change that Ryu's legs were too tired to cover long distances, nor did it change that Yoh and Horo could only support him for so long before their own shoulders and legs would become tired. Tokagero was the least helpful. He insisted on gloating about how he was the reason Ryu was great a shaman, or even a shaman at all. He also insisted on pestering Ryu about what the cave was like, despite the fact that both Ryu and Yoh explained there was no way to see or hear inside the cave without sixth sense.

To get Tokagero to shut up for even a little while, Manta began to recount the events of the past nine days. He told Ryu how he and Tamao had worried endlessly about him, while Yoh and Mikihisa, and even Ren continued to reassure that he was fine. He added with a laugh that Ren and Horo made a bet over what Ryu would be like when he got out. Apparently Horo now owed Ren a week of services.

Amidamaru then took a turn and told Ryu how glad he was to know Mosuke had integrated with him at one point, and then got the group caught up in a conversation of reminisce. Ryu had little input to any conversation, unable to take his mind off the prospect of a hot bath and a large meal. And although he didn't have much to say, he wasn't so sorry. He found himself enjoying just listening to the younger shamans tease and argue with one another. He also enjoyed the warmth of the dying sun that was slowly getting through the grime that was plastered to his skin and clothes.

When they finally did reach the estate, he was more than delighted to find that lunch had already been prepared. With permission from Tamao, the group went ahead and ate without washing up. Horo and Yoh would need their strength when they finally did get around to training, and Manta was already rather immaculate, save a bit of sand on his hands and knees.

Yoh and Tamao couldn't help but to giggle at the way Ryu ate. Though he normally showed utmost respect for well prepared food, nine days without food or drink had given him an appetite that could easily match Horo's. Half way through the meal, he did slow down though, and when he took the time to taste the food he broke down into one of his 'You are best' speeches that he would often give Yoh during the shaman tournament. And after slowing down, he quickly remembered his manners and ate more civilly, earning himself more 'how cute' giggles from Tamao and Yoh. In time he soon found himself very full of salads, water and juice. He lay lazily on the floor, wondering if he had entered Nirvana. One thing was for certain, it would be a while before he took a simple salad for granted.

"Um... Ryu-san?" Tamao asked softly while crouching down next to him. "Manta-san has gone to prepare some towels and clothes for you in the bath house."

Ryu was quiet for a moment, and then slowly sat up and smiled at Tamao. "Alright... Thanks for dinner. It was nice after being in that cave."

She smiled nervously. "I though it would be best, considering how Horo does with greasy foods when he first comes by."

Ryu smiled awkwardly, thinking of how the Ainu always seemed to turn a bathroom into a living nightmare, and then got up slowly and nodded. After a moment of thought, he left the dining room and walked towards the bath house, only stopping to use the washroom before hand. Once he was in the bath house, he pulled the elastic out of his matted hair, and then began brushing it out. Since the shaman tournament, his hair had grown quite a bit. Although it wasn't the length of Mikihisa's, he imagined it would have been, had Ren not insisted on shortening his pompadour so often. Once it was brushed out, he stripped and wrapped a towel of around his waist. For all the flirting he did with pretty girls (and an occasional pretty guy), he was still bashful unless he was around his gang, and the thought of one of the girls, even if it were only Kororo, wandering in made him more self-conscious. With a sigh he walked across the house and took a seat on one of the stools, and then began to wash. Luckily his clothes had done a good job at keeping most of the grime away, and giving his aching hands and arms minimal work.

He finally became still, his arms resting in his lap as he slouched some. Any place would have been comforting after being so long in the cave. He was glad he was in the Asakura estate, though. It seemed the most comfortable place, despite that it was only his third visit. He let out another sigh, knowing he would soon have to wash his hair, but too tired to do so. And then he let out a startled yelp as water was dumped over his head. He looked up to see who had intruded so silently, and then looked away quickly while needlessly trying to cover himself when he found it was Yoh's mother.

"Ryu-san, it's okay," Keiko said with a gentle smile.

Ryu mumbled incoherent complaints under his breath, and then squeezed his eyes shut. "Keiko-san, what are you doing in here?"

She chuckled while pulling his hair back, and then rolled her sleeves up. "I thought you might need help."

Ryu sat stalk still, his face glowing in embarrassment as Keiko began to massage shampoo into his hair. Back home he probably would have smacked his friends for surprising him the way she had, and then smacked them again for treating him the way she was. The last time he had ever allowed a woman to treat him like this was when he was very young. Maybe eight years at the most, before the foster families started. The last thing he needed was for his own teacher's wife to start treating him as if he were a little boy, and he thought desperately for a way to drive her away as she lathered the soap in his thick hair.

"Your hair is really healthy, Ryu," Keiko commented, and then chuckled, knowing full well that her next comment might set Ryu off. "Many women would love to have hair like yours."

Ryu's eye twitched. He liked Keiko. There was no way a person could like Yoh and not like his mother. The one difference between them, though, was that she was a little more aggressive than Yoh. She would say things whether or not she knew it would annoy somebody. He thought more frantically, and then stood up and looked at her with a stern frown. "You shouldn't be in here. You're a married woman."

She smiled at him innocently, confirming to Ryu that she was Yoh's mother. "And why not? It's the same as if I were to go in with Yoh or Manta."

Ryu's eye twitched. Would she really do that to Manta? Then again, it made sense. If she was anything like Yoh, she would adore the thought of having a small child to look after, regardless of Manta's age. He left that thought and went back to his reasoning, and then cleared his throat. "And what if I decided to violate you? You are a beautiful woman, and a priestess no less."

"Ryu-san, that were an issue, I wouldn't have let you on the property. But Yoh is right, you're too gentle to do such a thing." Her smile became sad after a moment. "I was at a greater risk each time I bathed my son. Hao is the one who could have and might have violated me, if Mikihisa hadn't known of his visits." She watched as a questioning look crossed Ryu's face, and then the sadness left her eyes. "In any case I am still an Itako trained from birth. You couldn't touch me so easily. Now please sit down."

Ryu was quiet for several minutes, and then finally obeyed. Once seated, he sat still and allowed Keiko to wash his hair, his awkwardness fading after some time. It did feel nice to have a mother to pamper him. His own mother had been too busy to even be bothered with him, and his grandmother wasn't well to do these things for him. His foster mothers always felt he was too old to need somebody to bathe him, and he could remember one telling her own six-year-old son that pampering boys in such away was what created perverts. He sighed while closing his eyes, remembering his grandparents had been the closest thing to real parents. The only thing that kept them from sharing those special moments with him were their health and age. And as he thought of it, he began to wonder why so many people waited until late in life to have children, or why young people insisted on things like abortion.

Keiko looked quietly at the young man. He was still 17, but he had a strange maturity to him. He flirted like a highschool kid, but the way she had seen him look at Tamao before entering the cave was much more endearing than some little crush. And after returning to the estate, she had noticed he looked much differently at his friends. She wondered what had went through the young man's mind while he was in the cave, and if it had changed him. He certainly didn't feel stronger. At the very least his furiyoku should have increased.

Deciding it was too quiet, she cleared her throat. "When Yoh was very young, he had a friend," she began while adding some conditioner to his hair. "He lived not far from the estate. Mikihisa found him lost in the forest one day and brought him here for some lunch." She smiled, thinking back. "He was very shy, like Tamao, but he and Yoh got along quickly. There were times when he would stay overnight, and he and Yoh always got so dirty, they needed to wash before bed." She slowly began to rinse the soap and conditioner from his hair. "They always had trouble with their back and hair, so I would help them." She smiled. "Yoh was always a little chatter box, talking about his next grand adventure. His friend was always very quiet, though. He always seemed to be thinking."

Ryu glanced back at her with curiosity. "Oh?"

She smiled as she nodded, and then pulled his bangs back away from his eyes. "He would always let Yoh get him into some sort of trouble, but at the end of the day he was always very quiet. He always had something on his mind." She watched as a faint blush formed on Ryu's face, and then placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Ryu-san, once you've dressed, come out to the veranda."

Ryu watched with bewilderment as Keiko walked out, and then slowly stood. He joined Keiko on the veranda ten minutes later, having took his time to dry and dress. She sat quietly, watching the night sky with gentle eyes. Next to her was a basin of water, a small bowl of some cream, a razor, a cloth, a brush and a hair tie. He frowned in curiosity, and then cleared his throat to let her know he was there. He froze awkwardly when she looked up at him, and then smiled weakly. "You asked me to join you..."

"That I did," she replied with a smile, and then patted a mat next to where she sat, gesturing for him to sit as well. Once he had done so, she turned and moved the items so they were in reach, then began to rub some of the cream on the lower half of his face. A moment later she lifted the razor and began to carefully shave the young man, a small smile forming. "It's strange. Mikihisa talks as though you were our own son. Yet I never hear of him doing these things for you."

Ryu frowned a little, remaining still until she moved the razor to clean the cream from it. "Um... As a son?" he asked confusedly.

"Yes," she replied while returning to her task. "He had taken you on as a student so you could help Yoh, but he speaks so proudly of you. The way he does of Yoh and Tamao."

Ryu swallowed nervously as she stared into his eyes. He felt as though this woman were staring through his eyes into his mind and soul. Her gaze was piercing as Anna's, though there was a gentleness that made him feel bare and haunted. He felt somewhat confused that Mikihisa would think proudly of him. He argued inwardly that perhaps she just misinterpreted Mikihisa's tones, but as she continued to hold his gaze, he couldn't believe that Keiko could ever be wrong. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her place a hand against his face, and then he looked at her curiously.

"You shouldn't hide your face," she said with a playful smile. "You're a very fine young man under that fuzz."

Ryu glanced away, mumbling something about his style, unable to bring himself to look her in the eyes again. He sat still when she began to brush out his hair, and then sighed.

"You care about Tamao, don't you?" Keiko asked, running the brush slowly through the raven hair. She watched for any sign of an answer, but none came, so she continued on. "She is still timid, but I know she is beginning to care for you as well." She smiled some. "Mikihisa and I want the best for her, as we want the best for Yoh."

Ryu swallowed hard, not liking the one-sided conversation. For Yoh, the best was the Itako, Anna. Somebody who would keep him from a restful life, but also keep him strong. He could only imagine what they had in mind for Tamao. Perhaps a priest or scholar. Somebody traditional who would see to it that she lived as a respectable woman. It was true. He cared deeply about Tamao. After Horo had destroyed his arms, it was Tamao who came to visit him. After the shaman tournament when he began working for Funbari Onsen again, it was Tamao who didn't laugh when he agreed to maid duty. And the many times they spent together in the kitchen, cooking or cleaning, their conversations always starting out shy and becoming so deep and intellectual. How many times did he _not_ pretend that Tamao was his girlfriend? He smiled sadly, thinking of how conflicted he would be when he would finally learn of her life partner.

"Mikihisa and I have spoken about this for some time, Ryu-san," Keiko continued while pulling his hair back into a ponytail, leaving his bangs to hang naturally. "I'm certain you realize it is important that she receives the best. She is a young diviner from birth. You received your shamanic abilities late in life from a weak spirit."

"Yes," Ryu replied dejectedly, deciding he'd rather hear it from somebody he wasn't as close to.

"You've come a very long way, Ryu," Keiko said quietly, and then moved next to him again. "In such a short time you became very powerful. I'm proud my husband took you as his student."

He would have liked to smile at her latest comment. He tried to smile. Though she regretted his background, he was glad that she didn't look completely down on him. "Keiko-san, I understand," he said quietly while closing his eyes, never disturbing proper etiquette for the woman.

She smiled gently at him. "It's good that you understand, Ryu-san. Yoh was right about you. You have a fine soul behind your young mind." She placed a hand on the side of his face and looked into his eyes. She could tell he felt haunted by her and smiled wistfully. "Ryu-san, when I asked Mikihisa and Yoh who they felt would be appropriate for Tamao, they gave me the same answer. Now I am asking you. Who do you feel is most appropriate for her?"

Ryu was quiet for several minutes, and then slowly he looked down. "She deserves a grand warrior like Big Brother. Somebody who will protect her from harm and sadness."

Keiko looked at him quietly, and then smiled. "I see. And who do you think would love her most?"

Ryu was quiet for a while. He didn't like these kind of conversations. He didn't like having to hide his feelings for anybody else's convenience, and he most certainly didn't like being interrogated by stronger women. It always reminded him that he was a much smaller man than he liked to think. He closed his eyes, wondering how he should answer her. If he lied, she would surely know, and even if she didn't he would be an even smaller man. If he said nothing, he could lose the respect that he had worked so hard for. And if he told the truth... Would she think him a selfish man? Or perhaps she would think of him the way she thought of Yoh's childhood friend. A lost, dreaming boy.

Perhaps the last risk wasn't so bad. At least he knew she liked that boy. And it was better to be disgraced by being coddled like child than it was to be disgraced by lying. People liked cute, not liars. He sighed while trying to force his pride away, and then looked back to her unsurely. "I don't know anybody who could feel the way I do for her," he said, struggling to keep his voice from cracking.

Keiko watched him silently for a long while. His expression was straight, but riddled completely with fear and rejection. She almost felt sorry for him, but at the same time she couldn't keep her smile from growing. "Ryu-san, although I can't tell the future, my family would be proud to see you one day marry Tamao." She suppressed a soft laugh that wanted to be heard when Ryu let out a shocked whimper. His expression at that point was priceless, mixed with shock, tears and a widening grin.

He wanted those tears to stop so terribly, but they wouldn't. They flowed so that the entire night sky could see his delight in her words. He decided then that she was truly an Asakura Itako. She had a twisted sense of humor, leading him on to believe that the family rejected him, and then turning around and telling him the best thing he could have heard at that point. And he would have pointed out how cruel it had been of her, but he was too happy. Forgetting etiquette, he threw his arms around her in a bear hug, thanking her over and over again. Like her, he couldn't tell the future, but knowing that he was accepted among the Asakuras... Knowing that he was accepted by his Best Place... It was almost the greatest thing in the world. And with that acceptance, he would try for the greatest thing, but he would never be discontented with what he had just received.

He let out a joyed sigh while beginning to calm down again, and then opened his eyes part way when he felt Keiko was now embracing him. He turned his gaze to her face, and then blushed when he found her looking at a soft expression. "Keiko-san..."

"You should rest now," she said, her previous tone replaced with the voice of a mother. "It's been a long time since you had a warm bed. Tomorrow we will have much to discuss, now that you have returned from pseudo death."

As though he had just remembered, he felt very tired suddenly.

"Go to Tamao while you're still fresh," Keiko said with a smile. "Wish her goodnight, and then sleep. It's been a long journey for you."

Ryu looked at her quietly for a moment, and then smiled some with a nod. "Yes, Keiko-san." He got to his feet with a yawn, and then bowed. "Thank you very much, Keiko-san. I'm honored by your acceptance."

She smiled at him, and then stood up. "There's no need to thank me. Your services to Yoh are the greatest thank you of all." She watched with a smile as Ryu looked up and nodded his understanding and quickly walked back inside. A moment later she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and then she looked up with a smile, finding her husband had returned. "He is a very good man, Mikihisa," she said with a smile.

"Of course he is," Mikihisa replied, grinning behind his mask. "All my students are great."

Keiko chuckled at her husband's casual tone, and then looked to the sky quietly. "The pseudo death seems to have been a pointless task, though. It's troublesome. He doesn't seemed to have changed or grown at all."

Mikihisa was silent as she spoke. He too shared her worries, but unwilling to let them bother him, he escorted her along the veranda, suggesting that they go for a walk.

Inside, Ryu had come to a stop outside Tamao's bedroom door, unsure if he should knock or just go to bed. He knew what Keiko had told him to do, but what if he said the wrong thing and scared her or earned a sharp slap? But before he could decided on a course of action, the door opened. He straightened up and turned and found Tamao standing at the door with an empty glass and a somewhat stunned expression, tinted with a pink blush. "Uh... Tamao," he said awkwardly, and then smiled. "I just... uh... Hi!"

"Hello Ryu-san," Tamao replied shyly, and then glanced away. "Can I help you?"

"Um... I just... That is... uh..." Ryu kicked himself mentally. It hadn't been difficult to speak to Lyserg, so why should Tamao be different? Then again, he never had a chance to say something so loving to Lyserg. But at the same time, he was just there to say goodnight. He growled at himself in frustration and looked up at the ceiling. "That is... Tamao... I wanted to... uh... say..."

"Would you come to the kitchen with me?" Tamao interrupted, and then glanced up nervously. "I'm thirsty," she explained when Ryu looked at her confusedly, "and Ponchi and Conchi tend to be dirty when I'm alone."

Ryu looked at her with a stunned expression, and then nodded with a smile. "Of course," he replied, not caring much for the two delinquent yamagami. He blushed when she held onto one of his arms, and then walked quietly with her. He rarely had a chance to be alone with her outside of the kitchen, and as they continued their silent walk to the kitchen, he found himself wondering why they didn't seem to talk much outside of their own little piece of paradise.

She wondered the same thing. Why didn't they talk outside of the kitchen? Maybe it was because they usually had other agendas. Ryu had training and repairs that needed to be taken care of, and she had shopping and laundry to look after. Not to mention she was normally in company with Anna, Pirika or Jun, while he hung out mainly with Yoh and Manta. She wished that Pirika and Anna were less strict about 'girl time'. On several occasions Jun had allowed her to sneak out, but Anna and Pirika wouldn't hear of her leaving to be with Yoh or Horo or any of the other guys. 'Let boys pretend to be men' they would say. Now that she was just walking with Ryu, she began to wonder how much more there was to Horo, Ren and even Manta. Ryu seemed like a strong, protective guardian right now. Not the loud, slightly rowdy teen he was when he was around his friends. Hoping he wouldn't think her a coward or clingy, she pressed against him slightly, nervous when she heard the floor creak. She blushed when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders lightly, and then glanced up. "On second thought, Ryu-san... I don't think I'm thirsty..."

Ryu looked down curiously, and then smiled nervously. "You decide now to realize you're not thirsty?" he asked light-heartedly.

She blushed embarrassedly, realizing they were standing outside the kitchen, and then sighed while walking into the kitchen. She changed her mind again and had a glass of milk, and then looked up at Ryu. "Ryu-san... Could you stay with me tonight?"

Ryu, who had been drinking a glass of water, sputtered at the request, and then looked over. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Oh," Tamao replied, and then looked down quickly. "N-nothing. I-I'm sorry Ryu-san. I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Wh-why?" Ryu asked wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"Well, I don't like to upset people," Tamao stammered.

"Not that. Why did you ask me to... uh..." Ryu railed off unsurely.

"Well... The Ponchi and Conchi thing again," she replied meekly while pressing her index fingers together.

"Oh..." Ryu looked at her nervously, and then glanced out the window quietly. He had felt awkward enough just trying to say goodnight. Now she asked him to share her room. He didn't know which would make his head explode first; Delight or anxiety. And then he settled his mind and his guilty hormones. It was because of Ponchi and Conchi that she asked that. The chances that she would invite him in for anything but that were what, one in a thousand? He sighed, wishing there was more to it than that, but also feeling obligated to accept the terms. He felt sad, though. He didn't consider sleeping with Tamao a huge goal. His 'friends with privileges' agreement with Muscle Punch had helped him decide that sex was overrated. What he wanted was something small. Just to hear her say she liked him a little would be perfect. Just something to even hint that maybe they could be together.

"Ryu-san?" Tamao asked worriedly, watching Ryu stare sadly out the window. Scared that she had offended him, she walked over and placed a hand ons his arm. "I-I'm sorry, Ryu-san. I didn't mean to upset you. You don't have to say yes."

"Hmm?" Ryu looked down at her for a moment, and then smiled. "Oh. No, it's okay. I'd like to stay with you."

"Ryu-san, it's okay," Tamao replied, and then stilled when he looked at her.

"Really," Ryu replied. "I like you a lot. There's no reason why I should say no." He smiled some at the blush that was forming on her face again, and fell silent as their gazes locked together. For several minutes they were still, and then he placed a hand on the side of her face. A moment later he felt as though his own feelings were joined by somebody else's feelings. He almost wanted to cry under the pressure of the stronger feelings, and his head was beginning to swim. A moment later he had to sit down before he could fall.

"Ryu-san?" Tamao asked shakily as he flushed, and then knelt down quickly and felt his forehead. "You're fevered all of a sudden. And... Ryu, your nose is bleeding. Are you okay?"

Ryu watched dizzily as she retrieved a paper towel and held it to his nose, and then exhaled heavily, as though he had been holding his breath for a long time. "I'm just tired," he replied while fighting to keep his eyes open. He imagined his blood pressure was through the roof after being in the cave so long, explaining his sudden weakness and nosebleed.

"Oh... Well, let me get a cloth and get this cleaned up. Then we'll get you to bed,"Tamao suggested, and then left the room briefly. When she returned, she found Ryu laying on the floor, fast asleep. She looked at him worriedly, and then knelt down and dabbed under his nose carefully. She smiled some when she found the sudden injury was short-lived, and then rinsed the cloth and left the kitchen. When she reached the laundry room, she placed the cloth in a basket, and then retrieved a quilt and pillow. As she returned to the kitchen, she began worrying again about Ryu, and then came to a stop at his feet. After draping the quilt over him, she lifted his head off the floor to place the pillow, and then she sat down and watched quietly as he slept. Finally a smile found its way to her lips. He looked adorable in his moment of weakness, curled up like a kid. Feeling a little more reassured, she carefully crawled under the quilt with him, not willing to leave him alone, less something happen during the night. Slowly she curled up to him, and then blushed when his arm fell over her. She looked up, and then carefully caressed his face, not used to seeing him fully shaved. She half-missed his trademark goatee, but she certainly didn't mind him fully shaved either. Hesitantly she leaned up to place a small kiss on his chin, and then she snuggled against him, smiling weakly as she drifted to sleep. It felt nice to be strong for somebody for a change. She wouldn't like to do it regularly, but now and then like that night wouldn't be so bad.

Only minutes after she fell asleep, Ren walked into the kitchen. He quirked an eyebrow, unsure if he should be annoyed or satisfied with the two laying on the floor, and then walked past them to get a glass of milk. Once he was finished he walked back to the door, and paused for a moment to look back. After several minutes a soft smirk formed. "Hmph. Kids," he said with a shake of his head, and then left the room.


	2. Weather

**- Weather -**

Morning would come far too soon for Ryu. The kitchen window faced east, and the rising sun awoke him partly around six. He fell fully to sleep again minutes later, unaware of his surroundings or Tamao. Around 8:30, though, he awoke once again. This time it had been his curiosity that awoke him, as well as a sore back. He sat up, trying to make sense of why somebody would be preparing biscuits, bacon, eggs and fruit salad in his room, and was more than surprised when he realized that he was in the Asakura estate's kitchen. His confusion increased when he found he was accompanied by a pillow and quilt, and then he looked across the kitchen worriedly. It was Yoh and Manta who were preparing the food, and while they were looking away he tried to make a stealthy escape. Stealth was more difficult to achieve, though, since his back insisted on cracking loudly when he got to his feet, which drew the attention of his younger friends. Much to his relief, they only told him that breakfast would be ready soon and that it was good to see him looking better.

Before long he had changed into a pair of jeans and a loose green shirt, deciding his regular clothes would be too hot that day. As he brushed his hair, he frowned thoughtfully. He remembered going to the kitchen the night before with Tamao, but the events were hazy. As he pulled his hair back he sighed, hoping he hadn't said something stupid, and then looked up when he felt Tokagero enter the room. "Morning, Tokage," he said with a small smile.

"Heh. You aughta go on more death-defying quests, Ryu," Tokagero said with a smirk. "Seems to do your social life good."

"Hmm? What's that supposed to mean?" Ryu demanded of the bandit. Though they were now friends and partners, he often found the green spirit could be rude if not annoying, but this morning he felt more convinced than usual that Tokagero was feeling provocative.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tokagero asked, and then his smirk grew. "You're too cute, Ryu. Always acting so shy around Tamao. But when you get her alone..." He let the last word drag on for a moment, then gave Ryu a rough smack on the back. "So, how far'd you get?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryu demanded. "Even if I knew something had happened, why would I tell you?"

"'Cause it would save me from possessing you?" Tokagero asked with a grin, and then yelped when Ryu's bokuto popped out of nowhere and sliced him in half.

"As far as I know nothing happened," Ryu snapped irritably. "And if something ever _does_ happen, Mikihisa-sama and Keiko-sama will be the first to know."

"Aww, nuts," Tokagero muttered while pulling himself together, and then looked up with a stubborn expression as Ryu walked out of the room.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Amidamaru said with a smug grin from the window.

Ryu walked through the hall, muttering quietly to himself. Why couldn't Tokagero mind his own business? Surely there was some girl that could put up with him. He sighed while closing his eyes, and then came to a stop and looked at the floor. Then again, Tokagero _was_ a bandit when he was alive. And with spirits like Amidamaru and Bason around, what were the chances of him finding a lady friend? For a moment, guilt filled the young shaman, but then faded away. Spirits weren't as shallow as living beings, so perhaps it was his personality that kept the girls away. He smiled weakly, and then looked up while stepping forward, but froze. While thinking, Tamao had come into the hall and now stood feet away.

"Good morning... Ryu-san," Tamao said nervously, and then a weak smile formed. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Uh... Okay," Ryu replied, and then grinned sheepishly. "Uh... How are you this morning?"

"I'm good," she replied. A moment passed, and then they looked away from each other.

"Um... Tamao?" Ryu asked quietly after a moment, and then looked at her with a worried expression. "I didn't... _do_ anything, did I?"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well... You know..." Ryu stammered awkwardly, and then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Erm... Take advantage of you?"

Tamao was quiet for a moment, and then turned bright red while hiding her face in her hands. "N-No, Ryu-san," she squeaked. "You didn't do anything..."

Ryu sighed in relief, and then smiled brightly. "Good then, because that would be a bad thing to do."

Tamao smiled weakly as Ryu slapped himself in the forehead for coming out with such a pathetic line. "Um... I think breakfast is ready, Ryu-san," Tamao said with a nervous smile.

"Oh... Uh, yeah!" Ryu replied with a grin, and then grabbed her hand and shot towards the dinning room, practically dragging Tamao with him.

"Here's to Ryu's return!" Manta and Yoh declared in happy unison while lifting their glasses.

"And excellent grub!" Horo added, and then yelped when Ren smacked him in the back of the head.

"He means we look forward to some good cooking again," Ren said cooly.

Ryu blushed while rubbing the back of his head. "Eh... Thanks, I guess."

Keiko smiled some at the young shamans, and then cleared her throat. "Ryu-san, would you please meet Mikihisa and me in the gazebo after breakfast? We would like to discuss your training."

The teen grinned with a red face while nodding. "Yes Keiko-sama," he replied, and then looked to Tamao. "Um... Uh... Tamao?"

Yoh and Manta's ears perked up, and then the two turned away with sly grins.

"Ryu-san's finally gonna say it!" Manta whispered excitedly.

"Tamao will be so happy," Yoh replied with a childish grin.

"Yes Ryu-san?" Tamao asked, a little less jumpy than she had been earlier that morning.

"Um... I was wondering... That is..." Ryu sighed thoughtfully, and then smiled while pointing to the table. "Is that a mocha cake?" He and Tamao looked curiously when Yoh and Manta let out a groan and fell over. "Big Brother? Little Brother? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Bad chair legs," Manta laughed nervously.

"Um, actually it's vanilla mocha," Tamao replied with a bright face and weak smile.

"Ah! Of course. It smells terrific! Did you use cinnamon?"

"Actually, nutmeg," she replied meekly, but her smile growing.

Horo stared blankly at the two. "Cake is cake. Why're they making a big deal over it?"

"It's their way of flirting, oh ignorant one," Ren muttered in reply.

"It's rather cute," Bason said with a smile, and then yelped when Ren's quan-dao flashed from nowhere and slashed him in half.

"What was that you said, Bason?" Ren asked with a cool gaze.

"N-Nothing, Bucchama," Bason cried while trying to pull himself back together.

The table fell into silence as each shaman went on to their own thoughts, and the rest of breakfast passed uneventfully. When all were finished eating, Tamao helped Yoh and Manta clear the table and wash the dishes. As he did every morning after breakfast, Ren left to begin his daily training schedule. Horo was much more relaxed and went swimming in the nearby lake, despite Manta's concern for water cramps after eating a heavy breakfast. And as Keiko had requested, Ryu washed up and went out to the gazebo and awaited the Asakuras' arrival. As he sat, he thought quietly about the night before. He had been worried that maybe he had said something to upset Tamao, but he decided the night must have gone well if she was still willing to talk about their favorite subject. He grinned to himself, remembering Keiko had granted him permission to pursue Tamao, and then sighed thoughtfully while crossing his arms over his chest. Just how should he approach her? Nothing loud was going to do, and the painful memory of when they first met made him edgy at the thought of flowers. The sound of approaching feet signaled the end of his thinking time, though, and he set his mind to a more appropriate theme while looking up to Keiko and Mikihisa.

"Good morning, Ryu," Mikihisa said with his usual, cheerful tone, and then after allowing his wife to seat herself on one of the mats, he sat himself next to her so that he faced Ryu. "Well, then. It seems Keiko has given up her stubborn ways," he joked, and then made a small 'ow' sound when she elbowed him in a friendly matter.

"Mikihisa can be very distracted when he chooses to be," Keiko laughed, and then looked at Ryu. "We are here to discuss your training, though. Matters of the heart may be discussed later. Ryu, how do you feel after your journey through the cave?"

Ryu thought for a moment about the question. How was he supposed to feel? Well, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel, but he indeed felt different. "A little foggy in the head," he replied slowly, considering each word carefully. "At the moment I feel concerned, but I'm not really sure why." He smiled a bit at the older shamans. "Guess I'm still a little woozy, is all."

"I see," Keiko replied thoughtfully. "Tamao mentioned this morning that you passed out last night, and also that you had a slight nose problem."

"Unless you had intentions for our little girl," Mikihisa joked, then made another 'ow' sound as Keiko elbowed him more sharply.

Ryu thought hard for several minutes, trying to recall the night before, and then shook his head. "Well, it's more like a faded dream, but I think I remember feeling out of balance." He thought more, his eyebrows furrowed, and then looked up. "Well, not so much out of balance, but I felt overwhelmed, I think."

"I see," Keiko replied thoughtfully. "Ryu, this may be more difficult a task, but I need you to think hard about your time in the cave. What do you remember thinking and feeling while you were in there?"

Ryu thought once again, but unlike the previous task, this one didn't seem so difficult. A small smile formed as he closed his eyes, and then he sighed. "I remember thinking a lot of things. I thought a lot about the others. Especially Big Brother."

"Really?" Mikihisa asked, finally deciding to stay on topic. "And what did you think about Yoh?"

Ryu smiled more as he recollected his thoughts. "I remembered how he always said everything works out. There were times when I felt hopeless, but then I would hear those words and I would feel strange... floaty almost." He looked up with a grin and added as an after thought, "Then I would remember his method for getting through and I would stop thinking."

Mikihisa fell over twitching while Keiko stared with a stunned expression, and then she began to giggle. "Mikihisa did the same when we were young." She looked at Ryu with a gentle smile. "It's strange, but it seems to have gotten you through safely. What did you feel when you thought about the others?"

"Well... I would often get frustrated if I thought of Ren," Ryu replied. "It sometimes seemed pointless to be in there, and if I happened to think of Ren, I would try to picture something to hit or kicked." He laughed nervously. "Of course, I also ended up kicking a rock or two, so I tried not get frustrated too often."

Mikihisa laughed, knowing full well that would probably be Ren's reaction. He was a proud shaman, but Mikihisa knew he was never quite as successful if he got frustrated. "Ryu, you're the first case of split personalities I've heard of coming out of that cave," he chuckled, then caught Keiko's elbow before he could be harmed a third time.

"What of the others, Ryu? How did you feel with them?" Keiko asked, preparing a new technique in case her husband went off topic again.

"Well, I thought about Little Brother whenever I got worried, and then I would wonder if I was ever going to get out. And other times if I was particularly hungry, I would think about Horo Horo."

"I see. And did you think of anybody else?" Keiko asked with a smile.

Ryu was quiet for a moment, an odd expression resting on his face. Finally he sighed while bowing his head some. In fact he had thought about others. Others he hadn't wanted to think about at all. Others he had long forgotten before entering the cave. He remained quiet for several minutes, and then sighed. "No. That was all," he said quietly.

Keiko watched him quietly for several moments, and then closed her eyes. "Ryu-san, I need you to remember now, what did you think about? Events? Places?"

"I thought of the shaman tournament," Ryu interrupted.

Mikihisa tilted his head, a curious look hidden behind his mask. "Oh? And what did you think about?"

Ryu thought for a few minutes, and then sighed. "I felt sorry for Hao," he mumbled, worried he would upset said shaman's parents.

"Really?" Keiko asked calmly, though her husband easily saw the sadness in her eyes at the mention of their eldest son. "Why did you feel sorry for him?"

Ryu sighed, continuing to look at the floor boards of the gazebo. He felt awkward, remembering his feelings for the mad shaman. After all, it had been Hao who had taken Yoh from them. He couldn't understand why he had felt a sense of failure when he had remembered the younger shaman's demise.

Keiko watched the young shaman with a worried expression, and then tilted his head up some. "Ryu-san, why did you feel sorry for him?"

Ryu bit his lower lip nervously, and then glanced away with a red face. "I... I felt as though I had failed, and felt that I had nothing left. And when I realized I was seeing through his eyes, I felt great sorrow for him."

"Did you feel anything else in another memory?" Mikihisa asked. "It's important that you tell us so we can be sure you will be alright, Ryu-san."

Ryu wondered if perhaps Mikihisa was hinting that he knew he lied earlier, and after several minutes he let out a defeated sigh. His teacher had a point; If he wasn't well, they wouldn't know if he lied. And if he wasn't well, he might not stand a chance with Tamao. Reluctantly he raised his gaze to the Asakuras, and after several moments of contemplation he spoke again. "I remembered before I became a foster child," he said quietly, worried that Mikihisa and Keiko would look at him oddly for his past. "Twice. The first when I was young. I saw through my own eyes, and I had just broke a lamp while playing in the house." He bit his lower lip with a nervous expression, then took a deep breath before continuing. "My parents came into the room, but I didn't see them. I could feel them. I could feel a lot of anger." He fell silent again and began biting at his thumbnail with a bothered expression. "I remember when it happened, I could feel a cold wind coming in the window. It had been early spring; but I didn't feel weather or anything else when I was remembering. Just a lot of anger... and despise."

"I see," Keiko replied thoughtfully. Her expression was calm, but once again Mikihisa knew better. He could feel her becoming angry, as she did any time she felt a child was mistreated, and he began wondering if he should clear the war zone. Keiko obviously felt his uneasiness, though, because her hand grasped his arm when he decided to move. "Ryu," Keiko said gently while looking at the humiliated teen, "what was the other memory?"

Ryu thought quietly for several minutes, and then sighed. "When I was six, my parents sent me to live with my grandparents. I lived there until I was eight, but I was forced to leave." Ryu looked down quietly. "I had been lost for over a week and when my grandparents found me, some people came and said they weren't well enough to look after me... I had been angry then and I felt that, but I felt a heavy sadness when I remembered it in the cave."

Keiko remained silent as the teen struggled to compose himself, and then smiled slightly while bowing her head. "It seems your time in the cave has changed you, Ryu-san." She looked up with a smile. "You are a sympathetic man. You felt sorrow for others while in that cave because you were unable to do so before."

Ryu glanced up slightly. "Hmm? But how would that be training? How does it affect my shaman ability?" Ryu asked confusedly.

"Sympathy can encourage your understanding of spirits," Mikihisa replied. "You can learn to make much more powerful integrations with your partner, as well as with others."

"Oh," Ryu replied dumbly.

"Ryu," Keiko said with a stern expression, "it is important that you continue training. You may have today off, but it would be best if you increased your training soon. Because you didn't begin training until late in life, your new furiyoku may take longer than normal to become active."

Ryu might have groaned at that point had one of his friends been around. He remembered not long ago Anna took over his training for a week, and it had been far from a pleasant experience. He liked his current training habits, which allowed him to take care of house chores and kitchen duties, and the thought of increased training was convincing enough that he would lose time for the more relaxing activities. Still, he had asked to be Mikihisa's student when they met, and if it meant increased training, he knew he had to obey. He nodded slowly, and then looked up with a smirk. "Right, then. What shall I do first, Mikihisa-sama?"

"Hmm? First you'll rest, Ryu-kun," Mikihisa laughed. "Ten days is a long time, so take a day or two to regain your strength. After that we'll discuss a schedule."

"In the meantime, I believe you have something to tell somebody," Keiko said with a smile. "You are dismissed for the time being, Ryu."

"Huh?" Ryu looked up curiously, slightly confused by the sudden dismissal, and then smiled while bowing his head. "Yes. Thank you Keiko-sama, Mikihisa-sama."

Mikihisa watched, smiling behind his mask as Ryu leapt to his feet and bounded out of the gazebo, and then chuckled. "He is very spirited," he commented, and then looked to his wife when he didn't receive an answer. "Keiko?" He watched quietly as she thought silently, a worried expression on her face. "What is it, Keiko?"

"I think Ryu developed more than sympathy," she replied with a frown. "It's true that dreams don't necessarily reflect ourselves, but his memories seemed intense for just sympathy."

Mikihisa tilted his head slightly. "How so?"

She closed her eyes with a thoughtful expression, and then shook her head. "He shouldn't feel the feelings of others in such memories. He shouldn't feel anger from his parents, or failure from Hao."

Mikihisa was quiet for a moment, and then smiled weakly. "Keiko... You are very sensitive. Perhaps because of it, your feelings are exaggerated. I felt betrayed when I thought of Hao in that cave, but it doesn't affect me now, does it?"

Keiko glanced up at him quietly for a moment, and then sighed while closing her eyes. "No... I suppose not." She looked up towards the house and watched as Yoh and Horo argued over a piece of orange, and then shook her head. "Watch Ryu-san. If he behaves like Yoh, tell me."

"What are you so worried about?" Mikihisa laughed. "The world could use more Yohs."

Keiko glanced at her husband for a moment, and then sighed while standing up. "Joke if you want. Please keep an eye on him, though. I have to pay some friends a visit."

* * *

"But Horo Horo, it's the last orange!" Yoh cried.

"And you already ate like a pig today!" Horo whined.

"Yoh-sama... Horo Horo..." Tamao said meekly while watching her two friends tug back and forth on the last orange.

"You just gotta know how to deal with it, Tamao-chan," Manta said with a nervous smile, and then walked over to the feuding friends, reached up and plucked the orange from the larger boys' hands.

"Huh? Manta!" Yoh cried dejectedly.

"Give it!" Horo cried while leaping at his short friend, then yelped when Manta stepped out of the way.

"You guys need to grow up," Manta sighed, and then looked to Tamao with a smile. "Don't you need this for the fruit plate?" he asked while offering her the orange.

"I'll take that," Ryu answered while grabbing the orange from the boy, and then began pealing the skin away.

"H-Huh? You too, Ryu?" Yoh cried, and then began sobbing dumbly into his hands. "You're all against me!"

Ryu laughed nervously, and then looked to Tamao. "Um... Would you like some?" he asked with a grin, and then he offered her half of the pealed orange.

Tamao stared at the fruit for a moment, and then smiled nervously. "Ryu-san."

"Hey," Manta said with a pouty expression, resentful that his deed had been intercepted, and then he yelped when Yoh grabbed the arm of his shirt and started dragging him away.

"Come on, Manta! We get to go buy more oranges," he declared happily.

"Anyway," Ryu replied while glancing oddly at Yoh and Manta for a moment, and then he looked back to Tamao with a smile. "So... Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Hmm?" Horo's ear twitched slightly, and then he looked towards Ryu and Tamao curiously. A moment later he ran out of the room after Yoh and Manta.

"Um, well, I have a lot of chores to finish," Tamao stammered back, her gaze downcast and her face bright red.

"But how will I enjoy my day off with nobody to keep me company?" Ryu pleaded. _"And how often do we get a chance to walk anyway?"_ he asked himself as an afterthought. Then he grinned and grabbed her hands. "Just a short one? Then we'll come back and finish the chores together! Please?"

Tamao looked at him with wide eyes, her blush refusing to fade while she thought about his offer. Though she didn't know he had thought it as well, she reasoned that it would be nice to go for a walk with him. As outgoing as he was, the night before had proven he could be less intimidating if he wasn't around friends, and at the moment his eyes looked like that of a puppy, begging for attention. Hesitantly she smiled and nodded, and then looked down. "O-Okay, Ryu-san," she said meekly, and then looked up when Ryu grasped her hand more affectionately. "R-Ryu-san?"

Ryu stared down at her, his face bright red and a stubborn expression plastered on his face. Uncertainty was filling him again, but at the same time he was so happy that he felt floaty. He wondered if that was a normal feeling, and then shook his head. "Um... Should we... uh... go?" he stammered.

"Um... I guess so," Tamao replied with a squeak, but several moments passed before they finally laughed nervously and walked out of the estate.

"That... was so cute!" Yoh cried happily. When Horo first told him to come back in, he had been hesitant to put off his beloved oranges. However, letting Horo talk him into spying on their friends had been a wonderful sight for him, and with a grin he looked to Horo and Manta. "We should make their walk beautiful!"

"Yoh-kun, don't meddle in other people's affairs," Manta said with a stern frown. "Things always go wrong when somebody meddles."

"Oh, poopy, Manta," Yoh replied with a stubborn expression, and then his eyes went glassy as a kitty-like smile crossed his face. "Ryu is so shy with Tamao. He needs some friendly intervention!"

"Like he needs a hole in his head," Manta muttered quietly.

"Who woulda thought the guy was such a pushover?" Horo asked thoughtfully, earning odd glances from his friends.

"Didn't he see how said Ryu-san was about Lyserg?" Manta whispered to Yoh, who merely shrugged in return.

"I guess not," Yoh replied, and then grabbed Manta's hand and dragged him outside. "Come on, before they get away!"

* * *

Time seemed to pass too quickly and yet too slowly as Ryu and Tamao walked on, lost in an awkward silence. Neither seemed to know what to talk about, nor did they know how to act. Yet they still enjoyed each other's presence as they walked along the forested line of the Asakura estate, and every now and then they would steal glimpses, trying to figure out what the other was thinking about.

Finally Ryu let out a heavy breath while coming to a stop, and then looked up to the sky with a small smile. "A pure blue sky is supposed to forecast good weather," he said randomly, searching for clouds.

"Hmm?" Tamao came to a stop and looked back at him curiously. After a moment she looked up at the sky as well. "Yes," she replied, and then smiled slightly. "It's a pretty color today..."

"Hmm..." Ryu replied thoughtfully. "It's definitely pretty," he replied, "but it seems kinda empty without some clouds..."

She looked back to him thoughtfully, and then looked down at the ground. "I guess in a way. It would be nice for such good weather to be there always."

"Aa..." Ryu replied, and then sighed while closing his eyes. "But then how would we know it's good weather?" He crossed his arms over his chest while opening his eyes again, looking towards the western horizon. "Would a rainstorm then be viewed as good weather?"

Tamao watched him quietly, her face tinted pink, and then finally she walked over and placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him with uncertainty. "Yoh-sama had a friend like you," she said quietly. "He always got into trouble with Yoh-sama, but if they weren't playing together, he'd think a lot." She looked down with a blush. "He was very nice to me... I remember one night we talked about the moon like this."

Ryu looked at her quietly for several minutes, and then a small smile formed. "You liked him, huh?"

"Well, not as much as Yoh-sama," Tamao squeaked quickly while drawing away from him, and then cried out. "I mean, of course Yoh-sama is engaged to Anna-sama, so it's not that I try to think of being with him any more!"

Ryu stared with a nervous smile as the younger girl started to panic, and then slowly he began to laugh. "Tamao, it's okay," he said when she demanded to know what he was laughing at. His laughing ended fairly quickly, and then he looked to her with a serious gaze. "Um... Tamao... There's something I sorta wanted to ask you," he said slowly, shoving his hands into his jean pockets in a display of insecurity.

"Um... Yes?" she asked, finally calming down from the panic attack and looking up to him.

"Um... Tamao... I was wondering... um..." He bit his lower lip while turning bright red, and then looked down at the ground. "See... Uh... Do you, uh..." He trailed off while looking up, his blush now faded. "Do you hear music?" he asked, a small sweat droplet forming over his head.

Tamao blinked curiously, thinking about his question, and then her eyes widened with tears. "What's that supposed to mean!" she cried. "You think I sing bad!"

"N-No!" Ryu cried. "I'm serious, I could have swore I heard Bob Lo..." Ryu began, but was cut off when a blur of blonde and blue was tossed down out of one of the trees.

"Huh?" Tamao looked up, and then shrieked while rushing behind Ryu, and then began to whimper while holding on tightly to his arm. "R-Ryu, what is it!"

"Manta!" Ryu cried, staring at his young friend, who was tied and gagged and looked somewhat humiliated.

"I told you to turn that stupid thing off!" a voice hissed in the tree.

"Bob Love's not stupid!" cried the unmistakable voice of Yoh. There was a brief struggle, and then finally Yoh and Horo fell out of the tree on top of Manta.

Ryu stared with a twitching eyebrow, and then looked back with a stern expression. "Your singing is beautiful, Tamao," he reassured, and then turned back to the boys angrily. "What is going on here?"

"Ryu, if I may," Manta groaned, finally freeing his mouth from the gag. After a moment his expression went from calm to irritated. "I was against this thing from the start! I told them to leave you guys alone, but no, no, no! They just had to meddle!"

"That was mean," Tamao scolded meekly.

"Aww... We're sorry," Yoh said with puppy eyes. "We were just trying to help you guys out."

"By scaring us with a midget cannonball?" Ryu replied, and then looked quickly to Manta. "No offence."

"None taken," Manta sighed, deciding he deserved it for not doing more to stop Yoh and Horo.

"I... I think I'm going to go back to the house," Tamao sighed while finally releasing Ryu's arm.

"Uh, Tamao!" Ryu cried while looking back to her. "Let's just walk a little longer. Please?"

"I... I have work to finish," she replied, and then walked away, leaving a very guilty Yoh & Manta, an annoyed Horo and a sad Ryu.

"See. I told you it was trouble," Manta whispered to Yoh as a scolding, and then looked up. "Sorry, Ryu-san. Uh... You know there's a pretty good movie playing in town, that is if you and Tamao-chan wanna do something else..."

"Just... be quiet," he groaned while sitting down hard, and then held his head, muttering. He had felt hazy all morning, but it had been a nice haze, like a dream. As time went by he had started feeling somewhat panicked until he started talking about the sky. He wouldn't admit it, but when Manta had been tossed, he had the urge to cry in fear as badly as Tamao had. Moments after that he had felt like he was hit with a mix of emotions; Irritation, fear, disappointment and sadness. With a groan he laid down and stared at the sky with half-closed eyes, and then smiled slightly when he saw dark clouds in the distance. _"Looks like rain,"_ he thought, and then closed his eyes with a sigh. _"Too bad they scared Tamao off."_

"Ryu-san, are you alright?" Manta asked while walking over, and then frowned when he noticed a small red spot just under Ryu's nose. "Ryu-san, don't lay on your back if your nose is bleeding," he warned while shaking the older teen's shoulder, and then blinked when Ryu looked up at him. "Ryu-san?"

"Guess... I'm still out of it, huh?" he asked thoughtfully, and then obeyed Manta's warning and rolled onto his side.

"Ryu, are you okay?" Yoh asked with a worried frown. "You don't look all that great."

"Just... stop worrying," he mumbled. "It's too loud."

"We better get him back." The boys yelped at the sudden presence of Ren's voice, then they looked back and found Ren leaning against a tree with an irritated expression.

"Don't do that!" Horo yelled. "You're like a bloody ghost or something!"

"How ironic," Manta replied while rolling his eyes, and then looked down. "Ryu-san? Can you get up?"

"I'm kinda woozy. I think I'd sooner lay here," Ryu replied with a slight smile. "It gets messy, but there's nothing like a nap in the rain."

Yoh and Horo frowned slightly, and then looked up curiously as Ren walked over and helped Ryu to his feet. A moment later the two became stunned when Ren allowed Ryu to use him for support, and then they looked to each other. "Uh..."

"Are you coming or are you going to sit around like donkeys all day?" Ren snapped while looking back to the Ainu and Asakura, and then he and Ryu began walking back towards the estate, Manta trailing close behind.

"Donkeys, hah!" Horo muttered while crossing his arms over his chest. "He's one to talk. He's a complete ass."

"That's mean, Horo," Yoh said while running after their friends.

"Huh? Why am I being turned into the bad guy?" Horo yelled, and then ran after Yoh for an answer.

* * *

The trek home had been fairly lengthy once the rain hit, but Ren said nothing, save an occasional command for Ryu to move or be left in the mud. Yoh, Manta and Horo weren't as quiet, and argued most of the way home about whether or not they would attempt to bring Ryu and Tamao together. Their arguing only stopped when they realized they were home and didn't want to risk their friends hearing the debate.

Now, Ryu had cleaned himself up and crawled into his futon wearily. He wanted to be in the kitchen, cooking away happily with Tamao, but he felt drained, as though he hadn't slept the night before. He wondered if it was physically possible to be too exhausted to sleep, but only a short time passed before he lost track of the subject and just closed his eyes, still unable to sleep. He let out an annoyed grumble, but slowly smiled when his thoughts found Tamao. He smiled imagining what she must have been doing right then, and then let out a slightly guilt chuckle, wishing he hadn't thought of her in her yukata. He sighed while looking up at the ceiling with a blush, and then hesitantly decided it wouldn't be so terrible to think of her while attempting a more intimate method to get himself to fall asleep.

"Ryu-kun?" Mikihisa's voice suddenly demanded about five minutes later

With a startled yelp, Ryu sat up and made a lousy attempt to explain that his briefs were uncomfortable and needed adjustment, and then looked embarrassedly at the older shaman.

"Ho, ho," Mikihisa laughed heartily. "I didn't mean to interrupt your fantasy, Ryu-kun."

Ryu groaned while looking away with a bright face, knowing there was no point in trying to hide his deed. "Mikihisa, what did you want?" he asked pitifully.

"Yoh said you had some trouble while you were out," he replied while sitting next to Ryu, and then tilted his head. "I need to know what happened. If it's connected to the pseudo death, we'll have to do something about it before it harms you."

Ryu sighed while looking down at the blanket thoughtfully, and then closed his eyes. "I had felt hazed after I left you and Keiko-san," he replied quietly. "After the boys interrupted me and Tamao... I felt strange..."

Mikihisa listened calmly as Ryu spoke. "How was it strange?" he asked thoughtfully.

Ryu sighed. "I'm not sure how to describe it," he replied, and then looked up towards the window. It was strange. The feelings he had felt didn't seem like they belonged to him, yet he felt them as truly as he had ever felt them before.

"Ryu-kun?" Mikihisa asked lightly. "Ryu-kun, it's important that you tell me what you felt. You wouldn't want something to happen, would you? Especially if it could harm you or Tamao."

Ryu winced at that thought, and then sighed. "They didn't feel like my own," he said quietly, and then looked up at Mikihisa. "It felt as though somebody put four different people in me at once..." He looked away silently and stared out the window at the falling rain. "When I was with Tamao, I felt... well... floaty." He smiled weakly. "I wonder if that's how a girl feels at her prom with her boyfriend..." He sighed, never taking his gaze from the falling rain. "When Ren brought me home, I felt floaty again... But it was different with him. Instead of this intense happiness... I felt a little proud, but really worried."

Mikihisa frowned lightly behind his mask as he listened to the teen. "You say it was like there were other people in you?"

Ryu frowned. "I guess it's not that great of a description," he said thoughtfully. "It's the only way I can describe it, though... That's sort of what it felt like when I was in pseudo death, too..." He remained quiet for a moment, and then looked up to Mikihisa. "Is that normal?"

The older shaman sighed thoughtfully, and then gave a jolly laugh. "It's nothing I haven't heard of. I'll speak with Keiko about it, but I'm sure it's nothing serious. In the mean time, keep some Kleenex on hand and try not to get emotional."

Ryu looked at him silently, and then nodded slowly. "Right," he said thoughtfully.

"Now then. Shall I leave you to your hand and dream Tamao?" he asked, and then laughed when Ryu fell over with an embarrassed groan.


End file.
